


Boyfie (For Real?)

by myninilove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Student Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Student Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myninilove/pseuds/myninilove
Summary: Sa sobrang inis ni Kyungsoo sa mga katok nang katok na mga naka-one night stand ni Jongin na habol nang habol sa gwapo niyang roommate, siya ay nagpapanggap na, "Boyfriend niya ako, ikaw pang isang gabi ka lang kaya shoo!".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Boyfie (For Real?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time to join a ficfest. To the one who gave the prompt, I hope I gave justice sa prompt mo. I did my best, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!!!

Jongin Kim. 4th year Engineering student. Member siya ng university dance squad kaya popular kid sa university. Bukod dito ay pogi at charming pa, that’s why sobrang dami ang nagkakandarapang habol ng habol sa binata. Sabihin na natin na medyo playboy siya, pero hindi paasa. Kahit madami na siyang mga naging ka fling (at one night stand) na girls and boys, ay never pa siyang nagkaroon ng serious relationship. 

Kyungsoo Do. 5th year Engineering student. Consistent Dean’s lister and running for laude. Medyo suplado sa unang tingin, pero may ginintuang puso na angkin. No boyfriend since birth, kasi naman kahit madami and nag-tangka na manligaw, basted agad. Studies first, landi later and motto nya. 

At kahit magkaiba ng year level and personalities ang dalawa nating bida, ay (surprisingly) four years na silang roommates. Medyo pilyo at mapagbiro si Jongin, para nga siyang bata sa opinion ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo ang reputasyon ni Jongin sa University nila, pero kung siya ang tatanungin ay hindi siya makapaniwala minsan. Sa tinagal-tagal nilang roommates ay hindi pa nag dala ng babae o lalaki si Jongin sa apartment nila, dala na rin siguro ng respeto (or takot na masungitan). Pero, hindi ibig sabihin nito ay hindi nakikilala o nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang mga naging flings ni Jongin. Paano naman kasi eh halos linggo-linggo ay merong kumakatok sa apartment nila na hinhanap ang nakababatang lalaki. At dahil mabait na roommate at kaibigan si Kyungsoo, ay madalas nyang tinutulungan magtago si Jongin from his persistent admirers and past flings. Kagaya ngayon.

“Soo! Sige na, please. Sabihin mo wala ako dito.” Nagpapa-cute na pakiusap ni Jongin. Sa totoo lang, naka-momol nya lang naman ang babaeng nasa labas ng room nila. In his defense lasing siya at that time, at never niya naman pinangakuan ng kung ano. 

Napa-buntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo, sabay irap sa roommate niya. “Last na to ha?” Sabi nya, “At hindi libre to! Gusto ko ng samgyupsal mamaya!” Sabay bukas ng pinto nila.

“Excuse me! Nakaka-istorbo ka. Wala dito si Jongin. Kaya uwi ka na, unless gusto mong tumawag ako ng guard.” Pak! On point ang acting na pagsusuplado nya. Kaya naman na tulala si ate gurl, and just like all the others, agad na umalis sa takot. Galing ng acting eh.

“Iba ka talaga Soo! You really are the best!” Pagpuri ni Jongin sa kanya nang makabalik sa loob, at may pa-akmang yayakap at hahalik sa bumbunan ng nakakatanda.

“Tumigil ka nga Jongin Kim!” Irap sabay tulak sa nakababatang lalaki. “Ihanda mo na yang wallet mo at mag sa-samgyupsal tayo!”

Napa-pout si Jongin at nag maktol na parang bata, “Grabe ka naman, naglalambing lang ako eh.” Sambit nito na nagpapa-cute. At siya namang ikinatawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Jusko Nini. Parang bata.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo.

Opo. Nini ang tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Yun kasi ang childhood nickname nya. Kung hindi ninyo naitatanong ay childhood friends sila. Kahit na ba hindi sila same hometown, ay every summer naman sila nagkikita tuwing bibisita ang pamilya ni Jongin sa probinsya. Kaya nang mag-college si Jongin at nalaman ng parents nya na sa parehong university sila ni Kyungsoo, ay agad na napagkasunduan ng mga magulang nila na sa iisang apartment na lang sila mag-stay.

-

“Kyungsoo, nakapag-aral ka na ba? Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Pansinin mo naman ako!”

“Baekhyun! Isa! Kita mo na nag-aaral ako, ang ingay mo.” Pabulong na pagsaway ni Kyungsoo sa matalik na kaibigan.

Pero hindi natinag si Baekhyun, at mas nangulit pa. “Eeeeh! Kyungie naman eh. Bored na ako. Sumasakit na ang ulo ko kaka-memorize ng mga formulas. Break muna tayo, sige na pleeaaaaase?” Pagmamakaawa nito sa isa.

“Alam mo, mas sasakit ang ulo mo kung bumagsak ka at hindi maka-graduate. Kaya mag-aral ka. Malapit na hell week. Set your priorities straight.” Pagrarason nito, kaya walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi kunot noo na bumalik sa pag-aaral.

Mag-aapat na oras na sila na baon sa mga notes nila and textbooks sa library ng may arinig silang tumatawag kay Kyungsoo.

“Soo! Soo!”

“Kyungs, crush mo.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sabay siko sa kanya at humahagikhik pa, kaya sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

“Shut up Baek!” Ani Kyungsoo. Sabay lingon sa kung saan galing ang boses. Sa totoo lang, kahit naman hindi na niya makita ang nagsasalita ay alam na alam na niya kung sino ito.

“Soo! Sakto, kakatapos lang ng klase ko, tara kain tayo.” Lumapit si Jongin sa kung saan nakaupo si Kyungsoo at pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Baekhyun bago magpatuloy, “Chanyeol’s with me. Kanina ka pa daw hinahanap Baek. Sama na kayo samin kumain.”

“Okay. Saan tayo kakain?” Agad na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Pizza. Tara. Hintayin namin kayo sa outside, okay?”

“Sige, sunod kami.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na naka-smile sa palabas na si Jongin.

Habang si Baekhyun naman ay nagliligpit at pabulong na sinabihan siya, “Wow ha! Pag si Jongin, go agad. Pag ako, dedma. Sus. Halatang crush na crush mo eh.” Panunukso niya sa kaibigan.

“Tumahimik ka nga! Pag ikaw narinig ni Jongin, FO na tayo.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo kahit na halata naman na medyo nag-blush sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan. 

“Oo na. My lips are sealed! Tara na nga at miss ko na ang Channie ko!” Sabay nagpa gewang-gewang na lumabas si Beakhyun.

Dumiretso ang apat sa pizza parlor na malapit sa apartment nila Jongin. Bukod sa masarap kasi ang pagkain doon ay alam ni Jongin paborito ito ni Kyungsoo, lalo na ngayon na medyo stressed ang isa sa pag-aaral dahil sa nalalapit na exam week nila.

“Babe! Bakit hindi kita ma-contact kanina?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa boyfriend niya na si Baekhyun habang naghihintay ng order nila.

“EEEH! Si Kyungsoo kasi eh. Ayaw nya ako patigilin sa pag-aaral kanina. Ang sakit tuloy ng ulo ko.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na naka-pout pa at halatang nagpapalambing sa boyfriend.

Kaya si Chanyeol, as a dutiful and wonderful boyfriend, ay agad na hinalikan ang sentido ni Baekhyun para hindi na ito magmaktol. Anyway, kung si Baekhyun ay best friend ni Kyungsoo, well, si Chanyeol naman ay best friend ni Jongin. Nagkakilala sila dahil sa kanilang mga kaibigan, and the rest is history ika nga. 

Pagkadating ng order nila ay natuwa naman si Kyungsoo dahil ang sarap ni Jongin—este ng pizza pala. After nila maubos ang mga inorder na pagkain ay nagpaalam na ang mag-boyfriend na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Mag-aaral daw. Pero alam naman ng mga best friends nila na babe time talaga ang priority ng dalawang yun.

Sa wakas ay makakauwi na sila at makakapag-aral na si Kyungsoo ng matiwasay. Kaya naman pagkadating na pagkadating nila sa kanilang apartment ay agad nakiusap kay Jongin na muna mag-aaral ito at kung maari ay huwag muna siyang istorbohin. After a while si Jongin naman ay nagpaalam sa kanya na lalabas muna at makiki-hangout with friends. In which Kyungsoo knows, translates to makikipag meet muna si Jongin sa isang kalandian nya.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo kung gaano na siya katagal nakatulog na nakasubsob sa mga libro nya. Naalimpungatan na lang siya ng may mahinang tumapik sa kanyang balikat.

“Soo, lipat ka na dun sa bed mo. Sasakit leeg mo nyan.” Ani Jongin.

“Anong oras na Ni?” Tanong ng naalimpungatan na si Kyungsoo.

“It’s 1AM na Soo. So you should transfer and sleep properly. Tara na.” Pag-aya ng nakababata sa kanya, kaya wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ang sumunod na lamang. It’s too late na din naman for him to go back to studying. Bukas ay babawi na lang siya sa pag-aaral. Tutal, weekend naman. And he has a whole week to study before hell week.

Sa pag-akay sa kanya ni Jongin, nasamyo ni Kyungsoo ang pabango na alam niyang hindi kay Jongin. He scrunched his nose in distaste.

“Ew! Maligo ka nga muna bago ka matulog. You still smell like sex.” 

“How do you know how sex smells like? Eh, for all I know, you’re still a virgin!” Nakatawang sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

Namula si Kyungsoo sa narinig, pero kahit na antok ito ay hindi siya magpapatalo. 

“Excuse me! I don’t have to experience it to know. Sa dinami-daming beses mong umuwi smelling like sweat and a mixture of cheap perfume, it’s enough for me to know.” Supladong sagot nito sabay tulak kay Jongin papunta sa banyo nila.

“Grabe naman to. Tinataboy na ako.” Sabi ni Jongin na natatawa pa rin sa inaasal ng nakakatanda. Pero bago siya tuluyang makapasok ng bathroom ay humarap siya at niyakap si Kyungsoo. Ang isa naman ay natigilan dahil dito.

“Sige na. Matulog ka na Soo. Para naman tumangkad ka pa. Goodnight.” May pa-kindat pang nalalaman si Jongin bago pumasok sa banyo at maligo.

Pagka-sara ng pinto ay agad na hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib nya. Hindi niya kung bakit ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib nya. Dahil ba kakagising lang niya at nagulat siya sa pagyakap ni Jongin, o sadyang kinilig lang siya sa ginawa ng kaibigan. Oh well, kahit na i-deny ni Kyungsoo, ay alam naman niya ang totoo. KINILIG TALAGA SIYA!

-

Just like his normal weekend, nagising si Kyungsoo ng maaga para magluto ng breakfast for himself and Jongin.

“Good morning Soo. What’s for breakfast?” 

“Bacon and eggs lang muna. Then order nalang tayo ng fried chicken for lunch?” sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kakagising lang na si Jongin. 

Agad naman nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin nang marinig ang mga katagang “fried chicken”. Favorite kasi talaga niya ito. Kaya naman nag-back hug siya kay Kyungsoo when he said thank you. At siyempre kinilig nanaman ang isa diyan. Good talaga ang morning ni Kyungsoo.  
Pero kung gaano ka good ang morning, ay parang hindi yata ganoon ka good ang afternoon. Because after lunch, sunod sunod ang mga taong katok nang katok sa pinto nina Kyungsoo. Paano naman kasi eh nag tweet si Jongin ng “Need a study buddy. ;)”. Siyempre ang mga babae at lalaki na nagkakandarapa sa kanya took it literally. That is why they are now harassing Kyungsoo’s front door habang nag-aaral siya. Ang kinaiinis pa ni Kyungsoo ay wala si Jongin ngayon to make them stop. Lumabas kasi si Jongin para bumili ng groceries nila dahil nga busy siya pag-aaral ngayon. He thought ignoring them would make them go away but no. Mukhang pursigido ang mga ito at parang may nag-aaway pa sa labas.

“Ugh! Nakakainis! Ang ingay. I just want to study.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo na may halong inis.

Babalik na sana siya sa pag-aaral, pero biglang may kumatok ulit sa pinto and at this point, Kyungsoo had enough. Kaya naman with his fierce resting bitch face ay binuksan niya ang pinto sabay sabi in English na, “Excuse me! Can you please stop loitering at my door? You are so noisy! If you have nothing better to do, please leave so I can study in peace.” 

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa kanila sabay talikod. Papasok na sana siya sa apartment nila ng may babaeng biglang nagsalita.

“Ako lang naman ang kasama ni Jongin kagabi. At sino ka ba para paalisin ako? I’m here for Jongin, and not you.” Pagtataray pa ng babae.

At lalong uminit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman walang preno niyang nabitawan na, "Boyfriend niya ako, ikaw pang isang gabi ka lang kaya shoo!"

Natahimik sila sa narinig, and Kyungsoo took this as a cue to enter his apartment without looking back.Napabuntong hininga na lang si Kyungsoo nang makapasok na siya sa loob. Na-high blood talaga siya sa babaeng yun. Kailangan uminom ng malamig na tubig ni Kyungsoo, para naman lumamig din ang ulo niya. Pagkatapos niya magpalamig ay sakto naman na bumukas ang pinto ng apartment nila at pumasok si Jongin na may dalang grocery supply nila for next week.

Sinaamaan ito ni Kyungsoo ng tingin, which the other notice immediately. 

“Bakit parang ang talas naman ng tingin mo sa akin Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked in an amused tone.

“Talagang matalas! Kung pwede ka lang mamatay sa tingin ko eh baka humandusay ka na diyan!” Siya namang galit na sagot ni Kyungsoo, na mas nakapagpatawa sa isa.

“Tawa ka pa diyan! It’s not funny. I was trying to study, at ang mga haliparot mong mga ka-fling ay katok ng katok. Apparently, you wanted a study buddy, kaya ayun at nagkandarapang pumunta dito. My god! Uminit ang ulo ko.” Walang patutsadang pag-rant ni Kyungsoo sa bagong dating na si Jongin.  
“Awwwww! Sorry na Soo.” Sabi ng nakababatang lalaki sabay back hug at pout kay Kyungsoo. Pilit naman siyang nag pumiglas dahil maiinit pa rin ang ulo niya at naudlot ang study session niya.

“Bitawan mo nga ako Nini! Naku, pag bumalik pa talaga yang mga yan dito, makakalbo ko na talaga sila.”

“Di na sila babalik. Wag ka nang magselos Soo.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanya na may halong paglalambing habang yakap pa rin siya. Siyempre hindi siya papahalata kahit na kilig na kilig na siya noh! Kaya naman umalis siya sa pagkakayakap kay Jongin at binatukan ito.

“Tumigil ka nga! Anong selos ka diyan? Hmp! Bakit naman ako magseselos aber?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nagulat siya when Jongin suddenly moved his face closer to his. Too close for his liking. Akala nya hahalikan na siya si Jongin, pero biglan nitong binulong sa kanya, “Di ba sabi mo boyfriend kita? At pang isang gabi lang sila?”

Namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa narinig, and Jongin had a smirk on his face nang ilayo niyang muli ang kanyang mukha. Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil medyo na shook siya ng very light.

“Paano ba yan. Boyfie na kita. Wala nang bawian.” Pang-aasar lalo ni Jongin sa kanya, sabay pisil sa pisngi niya. “Ang cute naman ng boyfie ko! Nag-blush ka pa oh.”

“Ewan ko sayo! Boyfie mo mukha mo.” Tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo habang tinatapi ang kamay ni Jongin at nag lakad pabalik sa study table nya.

Nagpapasalamat naman si Kyungsoo at nakapag-aral siya ng tuloy-tuloy. Wala nang mga asungot na kumatok muli sa pinto nila that afternoon. In fact, walang kumatok the whole weekend! 

“Himala! Ang tahimik ngayon ah.” Kyungsoo thought out loud. Na siya namang sinagot ni Jongin.

“Siyempre. Off limits na ako. Boyfie na kita eh.” Sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo. Naku po! Mukhang ma-heart attack si Kyungsoo sa walang katapusang pang-aasar (read: paglalandi) ni Jongin sa kanya. Because Jongin heard what he said to those people outside their apartment, now Jongin will not let him hear the end of it. So, Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at the younger and resumed cooking their dinner.

“Shut up! Or else, hindi kita ipagluluto.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo.

“Grabe naman boyfie. Ikaw nagsabi sa kanila na boyfriend mo ako, kaya panagutan mo ako.” Sambit ni Jongin sa tabi niya nag nagpapa-cute pa!  
Mukhang aatakihin talaga si Kyungsoo sa puso bago matapos ang linggo. At si Jongin ang magiging sanhi nito. Nasosobrahan na kasi sa kilig ang puso ni Kyungsoo!

-

And sure enough, nang pumasok na sila on Monday, usap-usapan na na hindi na single ang isa sa most eligible bachelor sa university nila.

“Jongin! My man.” Bati ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan na may halong pang-aasar.

“Oh. Anong Kailangan mo?”

“Grabe. Ang aga aga, ang suplado mo naman. Nagka-love life ka lang ganyan ka na.”

“Tumigil ka diyan! Hindi kami.” Sabi ni Jongin sabay hampas sa braso ng kaibigan.

Chanyeol clutched his chest, and feigned being hurt.

“Ouch! Are you lying to your best friend now? Usap-usapan na kayo ng mga chismosang kaklase natin. Ang daming heart broken dahil sayo, tapos i-dedeny mo pa sa kin?” 

Natawa naman si Jongin sa ginawa nito. 

“Hindi nga. May mga nanggulo kasi sa apartment namin nung weekend. Kaya, nagalit si Soo at sinabi niya sa kanila na boyfriend ko siya para tumigil na. Alam mo naman, hell week na next week kaya gusto ni Soo na mag-aral ng tahimik, kaya ayun.” Sabi niya sa kaibigan.

“Okay fine. Hindi nga kayo. I believe you. Pero alam ko naman na kahit ang dami mong chicks and dicks, hindi ka pa nag-jojowa kasi si Kyungsoo talaga ang love of your life. Ligawan mo na kasi.” Nakatawang tugon ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang inaakbayan siya.

“Anong ligaw ka diyan? Alam mo namang childhood friend ko yan si Soo. And isa pa, ayaw niya mag-jowa kasi studies first.” Jongin rebutts Chanyeol.

“Childhood friend daw. Nang-iiwan ka ng mga ka-date mo isang tawag lang ni Kyungsoo sa’yo. At hindi yun once nangyari. Too many to mention. Kaya huwag mo akong lokohin.”

“Tsk. Bahala ka nga Chanyeol.” Sabat ni Jongin kahit na kita namang medyo namula siya sa mga sinabi ng best friend niya. Kasi totoo naman, uunahin talaga niya si Kyungsoo kahit anong mangyari. Kasi friends sila, diba? For now.

“Ang sakin lang Jongin, ligawan mo na. Sige ka, baka maunahan ka. Ang dami pa namang may gusto kay Kyungsoo.” Nakatawang sabi ng best friend niya.

Jongin stiffened a little sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, and it did not go unnoticed by the other. So, Chanyeol just smiled to himself. 

-

“Boyfie! Wait lang!”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paglalakad nang marining ang boses na tumawag sa kanya. At dahil nasa hallway siya, napatingin din ang lahat ng nandoon sa kanya. Gustong matunaw ni Kyungsoo because of the unwanted attention. Mababatukan talaga niya si Jongin dahil dito.

“Boyfie.” Sabi ulit ni Jongin sa kanya nang magkalapit na sila, sabay akbay.

“Nini! Ano ba? Pinag-titinginan tayo ng mga tao.” Saway ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh, ano naman? Boyfie naman kita.” Nakatawang sabat sa kanya ng mas matangkad, and Kyungsoo can’t do anything but scoff at his antics.

“Anyway, Soo. Since you scared off all my potential study buddies, I have decided na ikaw na lang ang study buddy ko!” Jongin continued telling Kyungsoo. Naka-smile pa ito sa kanya while wiggling his eyebrows. “What do you say Soo?”

“Pwede ba akong mag-NO?”

“Siyempre hindi! What Nini wants, Nini gets. And Nini wants Soo to be his study buddy. So, please, Say yes?” He is now facing Kyungsoo and slightly bending so that they are at eye level. Nagpapa-cute pa siya, paano naman hihindi si Kyungsoo sa kanya?

“Fine! Pero ililibre mo ako everyday.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo ng may pa-suplado effect pa. Of course, kunyare hindi siya kinikilig. 

“Sure thing. Anything for my boyfie.” Kumindat pa muna si Jongin sa kanya bago tuluyang naglakad pabalik sa classroom nito.

Hindi nakagalaw agad si Kyungsoo dahil ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Kung bakit ba kasi ang cute ni Jongin. He’s still in a daze nang tapikin siya ni Baekhyun.

“Huy! Kyungsoo! Isara mo yang bibig mo. Baka mapasukan ng langaw yan.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. Nakita din kasi niya ang lahat ng pangyayari. Just like every other student na nasa hallway.

“Panira ka talaga ng moment kahit kailan.” Inis na tugon ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh. Ano na? Akala ko ba hindi totoo ang chismis na jowa mo na si Jongin, bakit may pa-boyfie ang tawag sayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya na puno ng pagdududa.

“Ewan ko sa’yo Baek! Sinabi ko naman ang lahat nang nangyari over the weekend. At alam mo namang ganyan talaga magbiro si Jongin.”

“Naku naku Kyungsoo. Kung ako sa’yo totohanin mo na yan. Mukha namang may pag-asa ka eh.” Ani Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Anong pag-asa ang pinagsasabi mo diyan? Kita mong ang dami daming nagkakandarapa sa kanya. At di ba? Ayoko muna mag-boyfriend. Aral muna bago landi.” Sabat naman ni Kyungso.

“Hello? Kahit naman playboy yang si Jongin eh, may nakita ka bang naging ka-relationship niya? Wala di ba? Baka naman kasi ikaw ang hinihintay.”

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo, pero nagpatuloy pa rin ito sa pag sasalita.

“At kung hindi mo napapansin, kahit nasaan pa si Jongin, kahit sino pa ang kasama niya, isang tawag mo lang, and he’s always there for you agad. Remember nung sumakit ang tiyan mo and he left his date in the middle of the movie just to tend to your needs. Or the time when you can’t find your favorite sweater and you asked him about it, umuwi agad siya kahit na he’s doing godknowswhat sa condo ng kalandian niya. Or how about that time…”

Hindi na naipagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin niya dahil tinakpan na ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya.

“Tumigil ka na nga! Kung anu-ano na ang sinasabi mo.” 

Kyungsoo let go of him, and walked ahead with an apparent blush. Apparent kasi pati tenga niya ay namumula dahil sa mga sinabi ng kaibigan.

-

He is at the library typing down his study schedules for the week nang biglang sumulpot ulit si Jongin.

“Boyfie!” Jongin half-shouted, half-whispered.

He whipped his head so fast towards the direction of the voice, and hissed for the other to be quiet. Kasi hello? They’re in the library. Ayaw ma-ban ni Kyungsoo.

“Don’t shout!” 

“Sorry na boyfie. Anyway, when’s our study date?” Jongin looked at him with puppy eyes as he asked.

“Later. I’m still making my schedule. Bigay ko na lang sayo after this, so you know kung kailan okay ang schedules natin pareho.” Seryosong sagot ng isa while still typing on his laptop.

Sobrang naka-concentrate si Kyungsoo that he did not notice Jongin peeking at his schedule. Kaya naman he was surprised when Jongin suddenly spoke behind his ear that he automatically turned his head to face him.

“Nice. I’m free after 7PM. Sunduin na lang kita sa classroom mo, it’s a date.” 

Jongin had the audacity to smirk and wink at him when their faces are still so close. In fact, it’s too close for Kyungsoo’s liking. He can feel a blush creeping through his neck and face. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib nya. He is pretty sure Jongin can hear his heartbeat. He’s lost in Jongin’s eyes when he was brought back to reality by the younger’s soft laugh.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” He said with a small laugh. “See you later boyfie.”

And just like that, Jongin left Kyungsoo once again with a fluttering heart.

-

Parang ang bilis ng oras at hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na it’s almost 7PM. Pagod na siya at medyo gutom na kaya nagmamadali siyang lumabas ng klase nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya. Muntik na niyang sikuhin ng malakas, buti na lang nakita niya sa si Jongin lang pala. Internally he scolded himself kasi muntik na niyang makalimutan ang study date nila. Kyungsoo blushed at the word. Date nga ba na maitatawag yun? Maybe he’s just putting too much thought into Jongin’s words.

“Uy, Soo! Pansinin mo naman ako.” Jongin said, disturbing his thoughts. The younger man was already pouting as he continued to say, “I was asking where you want to study? Starbucks na lang ba or do you want to go home na lang and study there?

“Let’s go home na lang. Take out na lang tayo ng pizza so we can eat while studying.” He answered the taller man.

True enough, they ate pizza while reviewing all their material. They worked comfortably together. At dahil magkaiba sila ng year level, ay mas madali para kay Kyungsoo na i-guide at turuan si Jongin sa ibang questions niya dahil napagdaanan na niya ang mga subjects nito.

Their routine continued for the rest of the week. The two met up whenever their schedules coincide. Sometimes they would study in a cafe near the uni or in the library if they still have classes after their free time. But most of the time, they would study at their shared apartment and just order food. 

As the two continued to spend time together, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo if it’s just him or mas naging sweet si Jongin sa kanya. Paano ba naman kasi. Mas naging clingy si Jongin. At kahit na matagal na silang magkaibigan and roommates at that, Kyungsoo still gets flustered everytime maglalambing si Jongin sa kanya. In the past week, they have reached a point na Jongin would just randomly hold his hand or kiss his cheeks kahit nasaan pa sila. Kaya tuloy hindi mamatay-matay ang chismis na mag-boyfriend nga sila. Isa pa yang pagtawag sa kanya ng “boyfie” ni Jongin, napagod na lang siya kakasaway kaya hinayaan na lang niya, eventually magsasawa din si Jongin kakaasar sa kanya. Kagaya na lang ngayon.

“Boyfie! Study break muna. Nag-aaya sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na mag-lunch together. Tara. Libre ko. Mamaya na ulit tayo mag-aral. Mahaba pa ang weekend.” Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Sige, konti na lang din naman ang hindi ko na cover. Matatapos ko na yan later until tomorrow. Saan daw tayo kakain?” Tanong niya sa isa.

“Ramen! Alam kong nagc-crave ka nung last pa. Game?”

“Oo naman! Ikaw naman magbabayad eh. Hehe.” Nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin’s smile softened when he saw the older smiling. Weakness talaga niya ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero gusto talaga niya na palaging pangitiin ang kaibigan. 

Pagkatapos nilang magbihis ay nagtungo na sila sa restaurant kung saan sila nagkita ng mag-boyfriend na mga kaibigan nila. Mapagkakamalang double date ang kanilang lunch kasi hindi lang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang touchy. Hindi rin magpapatalo si Jongin. Panay akbay at hawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang dadaigin yata ang tunay na mag-boyfriend na kasama nila ngayon.

“Naku ha. Napaka-PDA niyo! Totohanin nyo na kasi ang chismis.” Pang-asar ni Baekhyun sa dalawa. Na siya namang ikina-pula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

The whole time na nag-lunch sila ang may amused smile si Chanyeol at Baekhyun habang tinitignan ang dalawang kasama. Hindi naman kasi nakatakas sa observation ng kanilang mga best friends ang bagong routine. Halos si Jongin at Kyungsoo na lang kasi ang magkasama the rest of the week. At kahit hindi man aminin ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay namimiss nila ng konti ang mga kaibigan. But they are both secretly happy because they are hoping na sana magka-aminan na si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Napaka-transparent naman kasi talaga ng feelings nilang dalawa. Their friend group can tell that they’re obviously pining for each other. Kaya hindi nga talaga alam ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun kung bakit and dense ng dalawang sa nararamdaman ng isa’t isa.

-

Dumating na nga ang hell week. Sobrang busy na sila sa kani-kanilang mga exam. Halos lahat ng estudyante ay stressed, lalo na ang mga 5th year kasi last year na nila. Pero confident si Kyungsoo na maipapasa niya with flying colors and mga subjects niya this term.

Si Jongin din naman ay medyo hindi nahirapan sa mga exams niya. Siguro dahil ito sa pagtulong magreview sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Ang galing kasi talaga ng kaibigan niya magturo, na kahit ang ibang mahihirap na topics ay mas mabilis niyang naintindihan.

Kaya ngayong last day ng exams ay balak ni Jongin na ayain si Kyungsoo for dinner. Nagpa-reserve talaga siya at naghanda for this kasi naman Kyungsoo deserves it. Alam niyang last exam na ni Kyungsoo ngayong 2PM kaya naman Jongin is now headed towards the building where the older is. Kasama niya si Chanyeol kasi may date din sila ni Baekhyun, at alam niya ang plano ni Jongin. Papunta na sila sa room nina Kyungsoo. Timing, malapit na din mag alas dos. Nag-aasaran ang dalawa habang naglalakad nang biglang natigilan si Chanyeol kaya napatingin si Jongin kung saan siya nakatitig.

“Hindi ba si Seonho yan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na siya namang ikinapantig ng tenga niya. “Sabi sayo umamin ka na mamaya at ligawan mo na si Kyungsoo eh, ayan tuloy mauunahan ka na my friend.” Dagdag na pang-aasar ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Si Seonho nga!Ang senior nila na dati ay nanligaw kay Kyungsoo. Hindi namalayan ni Jongin na napakuyom siya ng kanyang palad sa nakikita at sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Jongin doesn’t know why, pero naiinis siya talaga sa lalaki kahit dati pa. Lalo na at matamis ang ngiti na iginawad ni Kyungsoo sa nakakatandang lalaki. Siguro tama nga si Chanyeol. It’s time to mark what’s his. Kaya naman walang anu-ano na lumapit si Jongin sa kanila at patay-malisyang umakbay kay Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi nito.

Napa-iling at na-amuse na lang si Chanyeol sa inaasal ng kaibigan. Naisip niya na buti naman at tinablan na ng selos ang best friend niya.

“Hi boyfie!” Ngiti-ngiting sabi ni Jongin, putting emphasis on boyfie. Si Kyungsoo naman ay na shook. Pasulpot-sulpot kasi si Jongin eh.

“Oh. Hi Seonho. Andito ka pala.” Bati ni Jongin sa kausap ni Kyungsoo habang nakaakbay pa rin sa kanya.

“Yeah. May mga inayos lang na papers. Magiging TA na ako dito starting next week since I’m taking my Master’s na din. Anyway, mauna na ako.” Sagot ni Seonho. “See you around Kyungsoo.” Pahabol pa ng binata na may pa kindat pa kay Kyungsoo.

“Sige Seonho. See you around.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo na nakangiti sa isa.

Pagkatapos ay binalingan niya ng pansin si Jongin at kinurot sa tagiliran.

“Aray ko naman boyfie!”

“Yan ang bagay sa’yo. Napaka--”

“Napaka ano? Ha? Ituloy mo boyfie.” Jongin cuts him and tries to tease him with his smirk which flusters Kyungsoo even more.

“Ah Basta! Bahala ka diyan.” Kyungsoo says to him habang naglalakad papunta sa mag boyfriend nilang mga kaibigan.

Agad namang sumunod naman si Jongin sa kanya ng tumatawa. Ang cute talaga kasi ni Kyungsoo pag naiinis. Gusto niyang asarin pa lalo at yakapin pag nagtampo na.

Nang makalapit ang dalawa sa mga kaibigan, saglit pang nag-usap ang apat bago magpaalam sina Chanyeol na aalis na sila.

“Oh! Jongin, mauna na kami. Ikaw na ang bahala diyan sa bestfriend ko. Magde-date muna kami ng Channie ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanila. 

Nang silang dalawa na lang ang natira ay nag lakas loob na si Jongin na tanungin si Kyungsoo tungkol sa dinner na pinlano niya.

“Boyfie! Since you helped me a lot for my exams, I want to repay you. Let’s go out for dinner later.”

“Okay!” Agad na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Okay?” 

“Okay. As in payag ako mag-dinner tayo later.” Nakatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“So, tara na boyfie! Mag ayos muna tayo bago umalis for dinner.” Ani Jongin sabay hila sa nakaktanda.

“Anong mag-aayos? Bakit? Hindi ba pwedeng ganito na lang?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Basta! Surprise yun. I’m sure magugustuhan mo.” Comes Jongin’s mysterious answer.

Nagdududa man ay sumunod na lang siya. Tutal, si Jongin naman ang manglilibre for dinner.

-

Light brown sweater na loose and black pants na hapit sa kanyang pwet and legs ang suot ni Kyungsoo. And in Jongin’s opinion, cute na cute talaga siya sa suot nya ngayon. Mas lalo kasing nagiging baby faced si Kyungsoo sa suot niyang sweater. Especially with his hair na naka style up.

Kung si Kyungsoo ay cute tingnan. Si Jongin naman ay kabaligtaran. Ang hot niya sa kanyang denim long sleeves and khaki pants. Ifagdag mo na din na naka hair up siya kaya kita talaga ang mala-adonis niyang mukha. Kaya hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mapatitig habang nagmamaneho ito papunta sa restaurant.

“Stop staring. Baka matunaw ako.” Pagbibiro ni Jongin sa kanya.

“W-what? No. Bakit naman kita tititigan?” Sagot ng isa na nag-stutter pa.

Natawa naman si Jongin sa reaction ni Kyungsoo kaya naman he pinched his cheeks. Ang cute kasi talaga.

“Ang cute mo talaga. Alam ko naman na pogi ako eh. Pero wag ka masyadong kiligin.” Nakatawang sabi ni Jongin. Na siya namang ikina-pula ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Hmp! Tumigil ka na nga. Mag-drive ka na lang.” Kunyaring galit na sagot ng isa, sabay hampas sa braso ni Jongin. 

-

Naka-idlip si Kyungsoo sa kanilang biyahe. Ginising na lang siya ni Jongin nang makarating na sila sa kanilang pupuntahan. 

“Boyfie. Gising na.” 

“Saan na tayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na kakagising lang.

“Baba ka na diyan para makita mo.” Ani Jongin, as he leaned across Kyungsoo’s seat to open the door.

Masyadong malapiit ang mukha ni Jongin sa kanya kaya naman natameme ang bagong gising nating bida. Habang si Jongin naman ay bumaba na at lumipat sa side passenger’s side para pababain na si Kyungsoo.

“Tara? Let’s go.” Jongin asked him habang naka-extend ang kamay sa kanya para hawakan. Isang tango lang ang naitugon ni Kyungsoo sa binata.

Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo na isa siyang bida sa palabas at si Jongin ang prince charming niya nang hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jongin pababa sa kotse. Nang makababa na ay tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid, at alam na niya kung nasaan sila. Of course Jongin brought him to Tagaytay! The place looks so nice and cozyeven at night, at ang lamig ng simoy ng hangin. After the torturous weeks of studying, thesis, and exams. Deserve naman ni Kyungsoo mag relax. He missed going here; sa Bed and Breakfast na pagmamay-ari ng ate ni Jongin. Kaya sobrang natuwa siya sa surprise na ito. Tama nga siya, nagustuhan nga ni Kyungsoo. At sa sobrang tuwa niya ay napalundag siya sabay hug kay Jongin! 

“Thank you Jongin!” Ani Kyungsoo habang nakayakap kay Jongin na na caught off guard. Ganoon na lang kalakas ang kabog sa dibdib niya lalo na nang makita ang hugis pusong ngiti na iginawad ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“W-walang anuman. Ikaw pa ba? Let’s go. Handa na ang dinner natin.” Sagot niya sa nakakatanda, na ngayon ay excited na kumain. Favorite kasi ni Kyungsoo ang mga luto dito, kaya naman dito siya dinala ng nakababata. 

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo sa dinner nila. Ang sarap ng pagkain! Lalo na ang sinigang na specialty ng family ni Jongin. Kaya naman walang preno ang pagkain ng bida natin.

Habang si Jongin naman ay tuwang-tuwa sa panonood sa kanya. Ever since bata sila, Jongin was always fascinated kung gaano ka-cute si Kyungsoo while eating. And sa sobrang pagkahalina niya ay hindi niya napigilang sabihin ang mga katagang…

“I love you…”

“What????” Sagot ni Kyungsoo na medyo nabulunan sa kinakain dahil sa narinig.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin when he realized he said it out loud!!! OMG!!! What should he say??? 

“Uhm… Ganito kasi yan Soo…” pagsisimula ni Jongin na siya namang ikinabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin habang si Jongin ay tumayo sa kinauupuan at para bang slowmo na pumunta sa tabi niya at lumuhod.

“Nini, what are you doing??? Tumayo ka nga.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo with panic and confusion. But Jongin stayed kneeling.

Kahit na medyo kinakaban (ng very much) si Jongin and nag lakas loob itong hawakan ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. At nang tumingin siya ng diretso sa mga mata nito, ay doon mas lalong nabuo ang puso at isip ni Jongin. Now is the time. Kaya naman with all his courage ay nagsimula itong magtapat kay Kyungsoo.

“Soo, look at me.” Sabi niya, na siya namang sinunod ng nakakatanda.

“I love you. Tama ang narinig mo. Hindi ito ang plano ko kung paano mag-confess pero, I think it’s time for me to be true to my feelings.”

“Nini ano—“

“Shhhh. Let me finish. At first, akala ko I was just being protective sa’yo coz we’re friends. You know how much I treasure you, right? So when I started to feel something for you, I tried to brush it off. Hindi ko kasi alam kung crush lang ba or what, so I started dating other people. Baka sakali na ma-erase ang nararamdaman ko kasi I did not want to risk our friendship. But never nagbago ang feelings ko. That’s when I realized that I was really in love with you. And everyday na kasama kita, I fall for you more. Kaya lang masyado na nagtagal and I have dated a lot of people already, hindi ko na alam kung deserve pa ba kita. But these past couple of weeks na inaasar kitang boyfie, naisip ko, paano nga kaya kung totoong boyfriend kita? Paano kaya kung nagkalakas ako ng loob na magtapat sayo? Kaya I planned this dinner to confess, medyo napaaga nga lang kasi dapat mamaya pa pag nag star gazing na tayo. But here I am, pouring out my heart to you. Risking our friendship, kasi I know you are worth it. So, Kyungsoo Do, will you be my boyfie for real?”

Hindi nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo at sa halip ay tinakpan ang mukha at umiyak.

“Soo? Why are you crying? Galit ka ba? Sorry.” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongin, sa ngayon ang yakap na niyang si Kyungsoo.

“H-hindi ako galit.” Sagot ng isa na pilit tumatahan.

“Overwhelmed lang ako. Ikaw kasi eh!” Sabay palo sa dibdib ni Jongin.

“Bakit? What’s wrong Soo?”

Umayos si Kyungsoo at inilayo ang mukha kay Jongin para makita ang mga mata ng isa. And in that moment, he saw sincerity.

“Nothing is wrong. I just did not expect to hear that from you. Kung alam mo lang kung gaano ko katagal ini-imagine na sabihin mo yan. But now that it’s happening. It’s like a dream. Hindi ba joke time to?” Iyak tawang sabi niya kay Jongin.

“Soo naman! Hindi joke to.” Tugon naman ng isa na tumatawa. “Pina-close ko pa kay Ate to, tapos feeling mo joke lang?”

“Eh, kasi naman. Ikaw eh. Wala man lang ako na prepare na confession. But fine. I love you too. Kahit na playboy ka. Ewan ko ba at na-in love ako sayo.” Nahihiyang tugon ni Kyungsoo.

“So, does this mean boyfie na kita for real?”

Sabay kindat kay Kyungsoo at muntik na himatayin ang ating bida sa kagwapuhan ni Jongin. Pero he needs to be strong. May priorities pa siya.

“Nope. Sabi ko I love you too. Hindi pa ako graduate noh! Di ba aral muna before landi ang motto ko.”

Pagtataray ni Kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin. Akala niya makakalusot na siya eh.

“Fine. Pagka-graduate mo boyfie na kita for real! Deal?”

“Okay. Deal.”

And instead of a handshake to seal the deal, ay isang mahigpit na yakap ang iginawad ni Kyungsoo kay And in return, Jongin hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. Jongin can wait.

Medyo pakipot man si Kyungsoo pero kilig na kilig naman talaga siya! But siyempre, he knows na if love talaga siya ni Jongin, he will wait. Three weeks lang naman eh!

After their confessions, tinapos nila ang dinner and they star gazed afterwards, but not as friends anymore but two people who love each other. Dalawang puso na dati ay nangamba at nangaggapa sa kanilang nararamdaman. Pero sa huli, lakas ng loob lang pala ang kailangan. 

—

In the next 3 weeks after Jongin and Kyungsoo confessed their feelings, they spent a lot of time with each other, as in A LOT!!! Kulang na lang talaga maging OFFICIAL na sila, and TODAY IS THE DAY! Dahil finally graduation na ni Kyungsoo! At excited na ang dalawa, sa totoo lang!

“NINI!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang tumatakbo patungo sa kanya.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng mga tao, but wala nang pakialam si Jongin as he swooped Kyungsoo off his feet and hugged him.

“Congrats BOYFIE! Graduate ka na.”

“Thank you, BOYFIE.” Tugon ni Kyungsoo with a shy smile and blush on his face.

Finally! Boyfie for real na talaga sila! And in the midst of the graduating crowd, and with their friends and parents watching them, they hugged each other with excitement for this new chapter in their relationship and right then and there, hinalikan siya ni Jongin for everyone to see (ahem! Seonho) na officially boyfie niya na si Kyungsoo!

**Author's Note:**

> Sana po nagustuhan niyo. Comments would be very much appreciated. I hope you liked the fanfic!
> 
> KaiSoo forever!


End file.
